Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XIII
Jagienka, dowiedziawszy się, iż ma pozostać z rozkazu Maćka w Spychowie, przez chwilę ze zdumienia, żalu i gniewu słowa nie mogła przemówić, patrzała tylko na Czecha szeroko otwartymi oczyma, który rozumiejąc dobrze, jak niemiłą jej przynosi wiadomość, rzekł: – Chciałbym też wam sprawę zdać z tego, cośmy w Szczytnie słyszeli, bo siła jest nowin i ważnych. – A o Zbyszku są? – Nie, jeno są szczytnieńskie – wiecie... – Rozumiem! Konie niech pacholik rozkulbaczy, a wy pójdziecie za mną. I dawszy rozkaz pacholikowi, poprowadziła Czecha z sobą na górę. – Czemu to nas Maćko opuścił? Dlaczego mamy w Spychowie ostawać i dlaczegoście wy wrócili? – zapytała jednym tchem. – Ja wróciłem – odrzekł Hlawa – bo mi rycerz Maćko kazali. Chciało mi się na wojnę, ale jak rozkaz, to rozkaz. Powiedzieli mi rycerz Maćko tak: "Wrócisz, będziesz panny zgorzelickiej pilnował i ode mnie na nowiny czekał. Być może, powiada, że ci przyjdzie ją do Zgorzelic odprowadzić, bo jużci sama nie wróci". – Na miły Bóg! cóż się stało? Znalazła się córka Jurandowa? Zali Maćko nie do Zbyszka, tylko po Zbyszka pojechał? Widziałeś ją? Gadałeś z nią? Czemużeś jej nie przywiózł i gdzie ona teraz? Usłyszawszy Czech ten nawał pytań, skłonił się do kolan dziewczyny i rzekł; – Niechże to nie będzie gniewno waszej miłości, iże na wszystko razem nie odpowiem, bo nie sposób; jeno będę kolejno na jedno po drugim odpowiadał, jeśli przeszkody nie znajdę. – Dobrze! Znalazła się czy nie? – Nie, ale wżdy jest wiadomość pewna, że była w Szczytnie i że ją pono gdzieś ku wschodnim zamkom wywieźli. – A my dlaczego mamy siedzieć w Spychowie? – Ba, a jeśli się odnajdzie?... To jakoś widzi wasza miłość... Bo i prawda, że nie byłoby po co... Jagienka zamilkła, tylko policzki jej zapłonęły. Czech zaś rzekł: – Myślałem i jeszcze myślę, że z tych psubrackich pazurów nie wyrwiemy jej żywej, ale wszystko w boskich rękach. Trzeba mi gadać od początku. Przyjechaliśmy do Szczytna – i dobrze. Rycerz Maćko pokazał podwójciemu pismo Lichtensteina, a podwójci, że to za młodu miecz za Kunonem nosił, pocałował pieczęć w naszych oczach, przyjął nas gościnnie i w niczym nie podejrzewał. Żeby się tak miało co chłopa w pobliżu, można by i zamek wziąć, tak nam dufał... W widzeniu się z księdzem nie było też przeszkód i gadaliśmy przez dwie noce – i dowiedzieliśmy się dziwnych rzeczy, które ksiądz od kata wiedział. – Kat niemowa. – Niemowa, ale księdzu umie wszystko na migi powiedzieć, a ów go tak rozumie, jakby żywym słowem do niego gadał. Dziwne to rzeczy i był w tym chyba palec Boży. Ów kat obcinał rękę Jurandowi, wyrywał mu język i wykapywał oczy. On jest taki, ze gdy o męża chodzi, przed żadną męką się nie wzdrygnie, a choćby mu człeka kazali zębami rwać – i to uczyni. Ale na żadną dziewkę nie całkiem źrzałą ręki nie podniesie i na to znów żadne męki nie pomogą. A taki ci jest wskróś tej przyczyny, że sam niegdyś miał dziewkę jedyną, którą okrutnie miłował i którą mu Krzyżacy... Tu zaciął się Hlawa i nie wiedział, jak dalej mówić, co widząc, Jagienka rzekła: – Co mi tam o katówce prawicie! – Bo to jest do rzeczy – odpowiedział Czech. – Gdy nasz młody pan poćwiartował rycerza Rotgiera, tak stary komtur Zygfryd mało się nie wściekł. W Szczytnie gadali, że Rotgier to był jego syn, i ksiądz to potwierdził, że nigdy ojciec syna więcej nie miłował. I przez pomstę diabłu duszę zaprzedał, co kat widział! Z zabitym tak gadał jako ja z wami, a tamten to mu się z trumny śmiał, to zgrzytał, to się czarnym ozorem oblizywał z radości, że mu stary komtur pana Zbyszkową głowę przyobiecał. Ale że pana Zbyszka nie mógł wówczas dostać, więc tymczasem kazał umęczyć Juranda, a potem język jego i rękę do trumny Rotgierowi włożył, który je na surowo żreć począł... – Straszno słuchać. W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego, amen! – rzekła Jagienka. I podniósłszy się, dorzuciła szczepek na komin, albowiem wieczór uczynił się już zupełny. – A jakże! – mówił dalej lawa. – Nie wiem, jako to będzie na sądzie ostatecznym, bo jużci co Jurandowe, to musi do Juranda wrócić. Ale to nie ludzki rozum. Kat tedy wszystko to widział. Więc napchawszy strzygę ludzkim mięsem, poszedł stary komtur Jurandowe dziecko mu przynieść, bo mu tamten widać szepnął, że chciałby krwią niewinną strawę popić... Ale kat, który, jako mówiłem, wszystko uczyni, jeno krzywdy wyrządzonej dziewce przenieść nie może, już przedtem się na schodach zasadził... Mówił ksiądz, że on niespełna rozumu i w rzeczy bydlę, ale to jedno rozumie – i jak trzeba, to w chytrości nikt mu nie wyrówna. Siadł ci tedy na schodach i czekał, aż tu nadchodzi komtur. Usłyszał katowe dychanie, ujrzał świecące ślepia i zląkł się, bo rozumiał, że upiór. A on komtura pięścią w kark! Myślał, że mu śpik przetrąci, tak że i znaku nie będzie, wszelako nie zabił. Ale komtur omdlał i ze strachu zachorzał, a gdy zaś ozdrowiał, bał się już na Jurandównę porywać. – Ale ją wywiózł. – Wywiózł ją, a z nią zabrał i kata. Nie wiedział, że to on Jurandówny bronił, myślał, że jakowaś siła niepojęta, zła albo dobra. A w Szczytnie wolał kata nie ostawiać. Bał się jego świadectwa czy co... Niemowa ci on jest, ale jeżeliby był sąd, to przez księdza mógł powiedzieć, co wiedział... Więc ksiądz mówił w końcu rycerzowi Maćkowi tak: "Stary Zygfryd nie zgładzi już Jurandówny, bo się boi, a choćby komu innemu kazał, to póki Diederich żyw, nie da jej; tym bardziej że już raz obronił". – Wiedział zaś ksiądz, dokąd ją powieźli? – Dobrze nie wiedział, ale słyszał, że coś tam gadali o Ragnecie, który zamek niedaleko od litewskiej, czyli też żmujdzkiej granicy leży. – A cóż na to Maćko? – Rycerz Maćko, wysłuchawszy tego, powiedział mi nazajutrz dzień: "Jeśli tak, to ją może i znajdziem, a mnie co ducha trzeba do Zbyszka, aby go przez Jurandównę na hak nie przywiedli, tak jak Juranda przywiedli. Niech rzekną mu, że ją oddadzą, byle sam po nią przyjechał, to i przyjedzie, a wówczas dopiero stary Zygfryd pomstę za Rotgiera na nim wywrze, jakiej oko ludzkie nie widziało". – Prawda jest! prawda! – zawołała z niepokojem Jagienka. – Skoro dlatego tak się śpieszył, to i dobrze. Po chwili zaś, zwracając się do Hlawy: – W tym jeno pobłądził, że was tu odesłał. Po co nas tu w Spychowie strzec? Ustrzeże i stary Tolima, a tam Zbyszkowi byście się przydali, boście i mocni, i roztropni. – A kto was, panienko, w razie czego do Zgorzelic odwiezie? – W razie czego przyjedziecie tu przed nimi. Mają przez kogo innego nowinę przysłać, to prześlą przez was – i odwieziecie nas do Zgorzelic. Czech pocałował ją w rękę i zapytał wzruszonym głosem: – Zaś przez ten czas tu ostaniecie? – Bóg nad sierotą! Tu ostaniem. – I nie będzie się wam cniło? Cóż tu będziecie czynić? – Pana Jezusa prosić, by wrócił Zbyszkowi szczęście, a wszystkich was w zdrowiu uchował. I to rzekłszy, rozpłakała się serdecznie. A giermek pochylił się znów do jej kolan: – Tacyście właśnie – rzekł – jako anieli w niebiesiech. Krzyżacy 45